A filling apparatus for filling containers with a powdered food product can have a container conveyor, a measuring or metering device for dispensing a measured amount of product and a plurality of filling funnels which can be placed in a plurality of containers to assist in filling them. The container conveyor has an entrance portion with a feed belt, a filling zone or portion adjoining the entrance portion and a delivery belt following the filling zone.
The filling apparatus currently used in practice is formed with pneumatically lowerable filling funnels and operates cyclically. The filling speed is unsatisfactory in the filling apparatus with these features and indeed also, when--as is common in practice--the containers in a batch are filled simultaneously with product. Also the controller for this apparatus is expensive.